Connections
by obsessedwithstabler
Summary: In the time he had spent with them, Sam Axe learned that, when they wanted something, Fiona Glenanne and Michael Westen were pretty much impossible to deter.


A little oneshot about why Michael and Fiona should not be separated when they are injured. Read on and enjoy!

Disclaimer: Not mine!

BNBNBNBNBNBN

In the time he had spent with them, Sam Axe learned that, when they wanted something, Fiona Glenanne and Michael Westen were pretty much impossible to deter.

They were two of the most stubborn people he'd ever had the pleasure of knowing, and they were like family to him. But right now, he was ready to handcuff both of them to their beds and sedate them with something that would take hours or days to wear off.

Why?

Sam groaned when he heard Madeline's sharp tongue. Yesterday, after what should have been a mundane job went horribly wrong, Fiona and Michael sustained a fair number of injuries. A piece of shrapnel went through Fiona's leg, nearly severing her femoral artery. Michael had sustained several broken ribs, a nasty concussion, and his right arm had nearly been broken. Both had lacerations and bruises all over their bodies, and Sam had nearly taken both of them to the closest hospital. But hospitals meant questions and police, and in the end, Sam had convinced an old buddy with a medical background to patch Michael and Fiona up. Sam had thought that would be the end of their problems.

How wrong he had been.

"Fiona, don't!"

The older man groaned softly. They were all in Madeline's home, and ever since regaining consciousness, Fiona and Michael had been desperate to see each other. Despite reassurances that the other was fine, they continued to demand to see the other. It wouldn't have been a problem, except the doctor who was brought in to patch up Michael and Fiona didn't want either of them moving around for a few days.

Michael had been set up in his old bedroom, and Fiona was laid up in Nate's room down the hall. And Madeline and Sam were taking shifts to keep them separated. It was probably the worst idea Sam could think of, keeping Michael and Fiona separated. They needed each other, like the sun and the moon needed each other.

Madeline came down the hall and sat down in a chair across from Sam. "What's with that look?" she asked, pulling out a cigarette and lighting it before she took a long drag.

Sam sighed, rubbing the back of his neck. "Maddie, do you really think that keeping them apart is a good idea?"

"You heard your doctor friend, Sam. Fiona can't move her leg, and Michael's ribs can't handle the stress of being moved."

"I know, but… Maybe keeping them apart is doing more harm than good. Fiona keeps trying to get out of bed, and Mike won't even eat his yogurt." And Sam knew things were bad if Michael wasn't even touching his blueberry yogurt.

"It won't be forever. As soon as your friend says it's safe, we'll put them both in Michael's room." The truth was, Madeline was enjoying having both her oldest son and the woman who was like a daughter to her under her roof. She was able to fuss over both of them, feel useful again.

"I don't think that's soon enough."

Fiona huffed as she looked around Nate's old bedroom. Her leg was in a fair amount of pain, but that was outweighed by her desire to see Michael with her own eyes and know that he was all right.

There were a pair of crutches by the door, presumably brought in by Madeline for when Fiona's leg healed enough to be walked on. She could hear Sam arguing with Madeline in the living room, and a smirk appeared on her face.

Moving as carefully and as stealthily as she could, Fiona scooted to the edge of the bed. The crutches were against the wall, and she was careful not to put any pressure on her injured leg as she awkwardly hobbled over to the crutches.

The moment she had the crutches under her arms, she glanced around the room again. No one was heading toward the room, so she moved quickly toward the door. Luckily she had plenty of experience on crutches, mostly due to a childhood with five wicked brothers and a dangerous adulthood.

Opening the door, Fiona glanced down the hall. It was empty. Grinning, she quickly made her way down the hall, toward Michael's room.

Michael was lying in his old bed, his entire body aching. But even worse was the frustration of knowing that he couldn't see Fiona. His mother and Sam had told him that she was in Nate's old room, but that wasn't the same as being able to see her with his own two eyes.

The door opened, and he sighed softly. "I'm fine, Ma."

Fiona smiled and closed the door behind herself. There he was… "Your mom is a handful."

His eyes shot open. "Fi…"

She hobbled over to the bed, her eyes sweeping over his bruised and battered body. "Oh, Michael…"

"I'm fine," he insisted, turning his head so that he could see her face.

"Sure you are." Moving slowly, she sat down on the edge of his bed. How had she gone two days without looking at him?

"I am." He winced as her tiny hand grazed his ribs.

Clucking her tongue softly, she stretched out beside him on the bed. Then she placed a pillow under her injured leg before she snuggled into Michael's side. She was receptive to his grunts of pain when she brushed a particularly sensitive spot, and soon they were both comfortably nestled together.

"Michael?"

Michael's eyes were closed as he ran his fingers through her hair. "Hmm?"

Her fingers gently stroked his chest. "I'm glad you're okay." Despite Madeline and Sam's assurances, there had been a small part of her that was terrified she had lost Michael forever.

"I'm glad you're okay, too." He gently kissed her forehead. "But my mom is going to throw a fit."

Fiona yawned sleepily. "Don't care. I needed to see you."

His smile widened as she drifted off to sleep, cuddled against him.

"I need you, too, Fi."

In the living room, Madeline finished her cigarette, then got to her feet. "I'm going to see if Fiona needs anything."

Sam nodded.

Madeline went down the hall, but quickly returned to the living room with a panicked look. "Sam, Fiona's not in her room!"

Immediately he shot to his feet. "What do you mean, she's not in there? She can't move around on her own yet."

"I'm telling you, she's not in there!"

Breathing deeply, Sam rested his hand on Madeline's shoulder. "Calm down, Maddie. She didn't get far."

"How do you know?"

"Come on." He pulled her down the hall, and they stopped in front of Michael's door. With a half-smile, he pushed the door open, and they were both treated to a touching sight (a sight Sam had predicted).

Michael was lying in the bed, and beside him was Fiona. Her head rested on his shoulder, and his arm was wrapped around her slender frame. They were both sound asleep, and they wore smug smiles.

Madeline sighed at the grin on Sam's face. "She wasn't supposed to move."

"Yet she's still alive. Face it, Maddie. It was a bad idea to keep them apart." He had a feeling that they wouldn't be having any more trouble from those two, at least not for a day or two, anyway.

Tomorrow was another day.

The End!

A/N: Aww, angsty fluff. My Michael/Fiona poll is still up on my profile, so if you haven't voted, head on over and check it out! Thanks for reading, and please review!


End file.
